And a Song For John
by Morlo
Summary: John and Dave have a moment, and Dave has a cute surprise for his boyfriend. Cute and fluffy with a lot of smuttiness mixed in. Real life AU. It's my first story, so please be nice!


**H-3y! 20 thii2 ii2 my fiir2t st0ry, 20 B3 NIICE! Um, thii2 i2 kiind 0f w3iird, iit's 2et iin 4 R34l liif3 4U, 20 2BURB N3v3r H4pp3n3d…**

**Um y34h, that'2 ab0ut iit. :3**

**(Author's note is in my own made up writing quirk. Tell me what you think?)**

John exhaled slowly, trying to calm his throbbing heart. He succeeded, but only for a second because when he glanced back at Dave he lost it all again.

The self declared cool kid's hair was tosseled , it's usual perfect style ruined by John's own hands. Dave's lips were swollen and flushed red from their previous feverish passionate kisses.

john gasped quietly, eye's widening behind hid glasses as he took in the sight of aroused Dave.

john honestly couldn't help himself when he dived back down and kissed Dave again. Their tongues immediately began to twine together. Dave let out a low groan and John's hands fell to the hem of his pants, where they played for a moment before slowly and sensually beginning to unzip the zipper.

Oh, Dave's black skinny jeans...

John was always jealous of Dave. The boy's bro was always so chill, he never cared what Dave wore or did, it was easy for Dave to express his dark mysterious core the way he wanted, unlike John. John's dad was always so strict, he never allowed John to wear anything black. He almost made John bleach his own black hair to blonde! John was so jealous because like Dave he had a dark and mysterious soul and wanted to express it through things like black ripped skinny jeans and his favorite punk band t-shirts.

"John..."

john was pulled back from his thoughts as Dave kissed him one last time before pulling away.

"Dave...?"

"John, before we do...things, I want to show you something"

John looked at Dave in confusion "uhh...sure, okay".

Dave grinned and smiled at John his hair changing color from aroused blonde to a happy blood red, a color John had to admit he liked on him, but he'd hardly ever seen on him. Dave had gotten special color changing hair dye from Jade for Christmas, in return he gave her blood red contacts so she didn't ruin her awesome gothic outfits with her green eyes. Jade had recently gotten into gothic things from both John and Dave's influence. Unfortunately, their goth phases had annoyed Rose, and eventually she'd just stopped hanging out with them. But that was okay, she was a loser anyway. XD

"okay John, close your eyes"

John did, drawing in a slow breath unconsciously as he did so.

He felt Dave shift underneath him for a second, as if he was reaching into his pocket for something.

"Dave..."

"shhhh, John..." Dave pecked a kiss to John's lips. John was just wondering what color Dave's hair was right now, when the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard filled the room.

"Dave, what is tha..."

"John..." Dave cut him off, the noise ending.

John fell silent again, and the noise started up again. It was...beautiful.

John kept his eyes closed for a while like Dave had asked, but in the end he couldn't help himself. His cerulean beautiful deep ocean blue eyes cracked open behind his askew nerd glasses.

Dave was sitting beneath him, his luscious voluptuous lips wrapped around the end of a cherry red kazoo. His cheeks were puffed out as he played it. John found the scene absolutely breathtaking, and the noise beautiful.

Dave continued playing the kazoo for him, a smile playing on the edges lf his lips while he did. Dave's song carried on for at least a minute before it finished, and when it did there were tears in John's eyes. Tears the color of blood.

John managed to sneak Jade's gift of secret red tear dye past his dad. He hardly ever cried around his asshole of a dad, so it was pretty easy to get away with.

"Dave that was beautiful!" John cried, kissing him again.

Dave laughed, his hair beginning to tint a little pink along with his face.

"I wrote that song for you John. I love you John. And I love when you cry that pretty color of red for me." Dave whispered to John, brushing one of his red tears away before kissing him again, deeper this time.

Then they had a night of passion that left both of them breathless.

**0mg, th4t w42 20 h0t! 0k4y, n0w 3v3ry0n3 g0 r3vii3w !111!j Riibbiit!**


End file.
